In an Internet protocol (IP) environment, a set top box receives an IP video stream, decodes the IP video stream, and delivers the content from the video stream to a television to which the set top box is connected. The delivery of the IP video stream is typically independent of the state of the television. This can create a significant issue for network loading and utilization. For example, if a customer finishes watching television and turns the television off, the IP video stream continues to flow to the set top box, even though the television is not actively showing the content from the IP video stream. This can lead to a large amount of unnecessary IP bandwidth consumption since the content from the IP video stream is not being consumed. Further, the “wasted” bandwidth can be significant because it can require additional network components to be used to deliver the service. The additional network components can increase the cost of providing the service.